


The milestones of us

by SuperBadWolfin221B



Series: The milestones [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abusive Father, Age Difference, Alcoholic Harry, Alpha Harry, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Family Reunion, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Inexperienced John, Inexperienced Sherlock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega John, Parentlock, Stereotypes, omega mike, prejudices, rebellious John, traditional assignment of roles, traditional parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBadWolfin221B/pseuds/SuperBadWolfin221B
Summary: Lestrade always thought that Sherlock was an unbonded Alpha. This changed one day as a little girl came running into the yard only to hug the consulting detective and Lestrade had to find out that he had been wrong all along...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always english isn't my first language so have mercy if you find any mistakes.  
> This story was in my head for a long time and one day I decided to just write it down and here it is :)  
> It's my first try in the omegaverse so I hope you like it :)  
> Anyway enjoy :)

Lestrade always considered Sherlock as an unbonded Alpha. Only the fact that he never seemed to be interested in any omegas or betas was odd. But he just thought it was because Sherlock didn’t want to bond and only concentrate on his work instead.

So it was a really big surprise when one day suddenly a young girl with long blond hair who wasn’t older than five years ran into the Yard. She looked around the room then her gaze was fixed at Sherlock who was just discussing something with Anderson and Sally while making wild gestures. He looked annoyed and that was the reason why Lestrade was really worried when the girl suddenly ran towards him and hugged him from behind.

Lestrade held his breath. Sherlock stiffened for a moment but then he looked behind himself and peered at the girl. Lestrade couldn’t believe what he saw next. Sherlock smiled at the girl, turned around and lifted her up to hold her at his hip.

The girl gave Sherlock a wide smile in return and Lestrade went closer in his mind blowing confusion only to hear what Sherlock said next.

 “Hello, honey. What are you doing here?” 

Honey?! Lestrade was sure that he was dreaming. He kept staring while the girl answered.

“Dad wanted to surprise you.”

Sherlock was still smiling.

“Oh. Did he? And where is he?”

The girl gave Sherlock a guilty look.

Sherlock looked disapproving.

“You can’t just run ahead of one of us just because you’re faster. It’s dangerous. Do you understand that?”

The girl nodded.

“I’m sorry.”

Sherlock kissed her on the cheek and set her down.

“It’s okay.”

Lestrade looked helplessly around and was pleased to see that Anderson and Sally seemed to be in a similar state of shock.

Then suddenly a young heavy breathing man came running into the yard. He looked around until he found what he was looking for. Then he yelled, glaring at the girl.

“Honoria-Vivien Watson-Holmes! What did I tell you about running away from me?”

The girl clatched Sherlock’s hand while the other man came closer to them.

“I’m sorry. I’ll never do that again. I was just so excited to see daddy.”

At that the blond man smiled a bit.

“Yes, I know that feeling.”

He was looking at Sherlock now who beamed at the other man while smiling.

“Hello, John. So… I assume that I can officially call you Dr.Watson-Holmes now?” 

John grinned.

“Yes, you’re assuming that right.”

They both leaned in to kiss each other but were stopped by the girl who put herself between them.

“No…eww please!”

They both laughed and rested their foreheads together instead.

“So…you’re staying? I mean for good?”

“Yes, I’m finally home.”

Lestrade still stood gaping like a goldfish until he snapped.

“What the hell is going on here?!”

The three of them turned to him and Sherlock was the first to speak.

“Oh Lestrade, isn’t that obvious?”

He received no answer and so the blond took mercy and offered Lestrade a handshake while introducing himself.

“So… he didn’t tell you about us? This doesn’t even surprise me although I think it’s sad.”

He looked at Sherlock disapproving before he continued.

“I’m John Watson-Holmes, his mate and this is Honoria, our daughter.”

She then waved at Lestrade.

Lestrade felt like he was hit by a car. As a Beta himself he hadn’t detected it but how could he work with this man all these years and not know this? Also he didn’t know that arranged bondings were still happening.  But of course wealthy families like Sherlock’s were still doing it. He was against it because most of the time really young omegas who had just presented where forced to bond with an Alpha who was most of the time way older than the Omega.

So he watched the thirty-two year old Sherlock very suspiciously while he talked with his mate who was about ten years younger than him. When they walked out of the yard, Lestrade could only continue staring at them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Seven years earlier…_

John felt wistful as he wandered through the now empty corridor of his school wing.

All were gone by now but him. He tried to postpone his departure as long as possible. He wasn’t that keen to see his family again, especially his father.

So he wandered through the halls deep in thoughts when he suddenly heard a loud noise.  John followed the noise until he found the source of it.

There was someone trying to break in his school wing, the one for Omegas. John considered his options. He could run away and try to hide although it was to be assumed that the housebreaker was an Alpha and so hiding wouldn’t be possible because of his scent.

So John tensed all of his muscles and waited until he heard a loud clicking-sound. Then he stared at the door handle with his eyes which was put down.

He licked his lips and clenched his hands to fists. Then the door opened slowly and suddenly John was face to face with a rather surprised looking Alpha.

The Alpha with dark wild curls who wasn’t older than twenty-five sniffed once, let his gaze wander over John and then raised his eyebrows.

 “What were you planning to do? Hit me?”

John clenched his fists even more.

“Don’t push your luck.”

He was glaring at the Alpha who was now frowning. Then the Alpha lifted his hands conciliatory.

“You can calm down. I’m not here to harm you or any other of the Omegas. Besides no one should be here right now…so what are you doing here all alone?”

John didn’t answer and so the Alpha narrowed his eyes and scanned John’s whole body with it once more. 

“Ah, I see. You’re avoiding going to your family because of your abusive Alpha father and your older drinking sister who is… if I’m not wrong and I’m rarely wrong… also an Alpha. So…then please go back and continue whatever you were doing and let me do my job.”

John was speechless for a few moments.

“Your job?!”

“Yes, I’m a consulting detective. But now I have to go. Afternoon.”

With that the Alpha walked away, through the corridor obviously with a target in mind.

The Omega stared after him and after a few motionless moments he decided to follow him while accepting to officially losing his own mind.

When he caught up with him the Alpha didn’t even really acknowledge his appearing. John decided it was his turn to speak. 

“What is a consulting detective?”

“When the police don‘t know what to do they call me, what is by the way always. I’m the only one in the world, I invented the job.”

“Okay… and how did you know all this stuff about me?”

“So I was right?”

John made a grimace while they both walked further through the corridors.

 “Well…I saw your fading bruises and your behaviour towards me plus you’re lingering here while you should be on winter break. You obviously expected me to act violently towards you or worse, me molesting or raping you. So… that’s how I knew about the abuse. Your sister’s drinking I got from your phone that you had in your hand. It’s a girl’s phone – it’s pink and it has scratches at the charging socket which can only be found on the phone of a drinker.”

John had to swallow a few times before he could speak again.

“That was brilliant.”

The Alpha stopped walking abruptly at that and turned his head to look at John.

“Do you really think so?”

“Of course. That was amazing and quite extraordinary.”

The Alpha smiled and John returned a little smile.

“That’s not what people normally say.”

“What do they say?”

“Piss off.”

John couldn’t help but laugh at this statement and soon the Alpha joined him.

Then they continued walking until the detective stopped at one room.

“Wait here.”

John waited at the door while the other man went into the room and snooped through a lot of stuff weirdly sniffing at even more stuff. This went on for a while until the Alpha suddenly groaned.

“Oh that is too easy! It’s really not that surprising that the police is that unsuccessful if they can’t even solve this!”

“Why what is it?”

“The girl who lived here was found yesterday-she was murdered. Now everyone assumes that it was her new mate.”

John had a shocked look on his face.

“But… no one told us anything. She…was murdered?!”

“Yes, please keep up. And of course they didn’t tell you anything because you would all be panicking – just look at you right now. Best example!”

John glared at him.

“I’m not panicking! I just found out that a girl I knew for the last few years was murdered! So excuse me that I’m a bit shocked because of it!”

The Alpha seemed unimpressed by John’s outburst and waited until he was calm again.

John took a deep breath.

“And… why does everyone think it was her mate?”

“Because… she had a fresh bonding mark at her neck. But it’s obvious that they’re wrong.”

John just looked expectantly at him and so he continued sighing. 

“She was in a relationship with her roommate.”

John gasped.

“Yes, I know two Omegas, really scandalous and all but the point here is that her parents forced her to bond with an Alpha of their choice and she went to her to say good bye to her love but she wasn’t that understanding and so… she killed her. Case solved. I can go home now.”

“Wow.”

The Alpha texted a few minutes with his phone while John was in his thoughts. Then the Alpha stepped towards the door where he had broken in.

 John followed him again. They both walked quietly until John’s curiosity broke the silence.

“So… what’s your name?”

The Alpha glanced at him while walking.

“My name is Sherlock Holmes and who are you?”

“I’m John Watson.”

Sherlock smirked.

“It was nice to meet you, John Watson. I hope you’ll have a nice winter break.”

John nodded and with that Sherlock disappeared as fast as he came but John knew that he wouldn’t disappear that fast in his mind. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was three months later when he met Sherlock again. But this time it happened while he was buying school supplies with a friend of his, Mike Stamford. He was a really friendly chubby fellow with glasses who was a bit too anxious about absolutely everything.

That’s why he insisted on going in pairs for shopping because dangerous Alphas were lurking everywhere.

John rolled his eyes at such statements. He knew that Alphas could be dangerous and were often violent but not in public. The rules were strict against such behaviour. 

 He was just looking for the right painting colour when he heard a familiar dark tremor which was apparently just insulting the poor girl that worked here.

John stepped closer while Mike almost got a heart attack. 

“What are you doing, mate? Stay here!”

John ignored him and went until he stood behind Sherlock who was still deep in discussing about ingredient of the colours.

Then he tapped on his shoulder, while Mike gasped.

Sherlock stiffened for a moment than he sniffed and while turning around began to speak.

“John Watson. That’s a surprise. How was the winter break?” 

John grimaced and Sherlock nodded. John decided to change the subject.

“What are you doing here? Solving a case?”

Sherlock laughed dryly. 

“No… actually I was looking for some colours for an experiment but it’s of great importance that I know the ingredients of it but the useless staff here didn’t know anything. And you?”

John grinned at his outburst.

“I was just buying school supplies and was just looking for some painting colour when I heard you.”

Sherlock nodded and glanced slightly behind John where Mike stood, looking like he would soon faint.

He raised his eyebrows and looked amused.

“So…your friend is even worse than you regarding Alphas?”

“I guess.”

They silently just looked at each other until Sherlock started walking towards the exit. John was suddenly aware that he would likely never see him again because who would have so much luck to meet someone three times as a coincidence?  

So John gathered all of his courage and caught him right before he left the shop.

“Um… Sherlock?”

The Alpha turned around and looked curiously at the Omega.

“Can I maybe… have your number?”

Now Sherlock seemed genuinely surprised and looked suddenly unsure.

“Why?”

“I don’t know maybe if I want to see you again…”

Now Sherlock seemed perplexed.

“Um…why would you…I mean… okay. Here.”

 With that he gave John a business card of him while avoiding his gaze at all. Then he murmured almost too quietly to understand.

“It was nice to see you, John. Bye.”

Before John could answer something he turned and went away.

John looked wide-eyed at the obviously flustered Alpha and just smiled to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

After meeting each other for tea nearly every week since their meeting at the shop, John was finally at the end of his patience.

They had known each other for three months now and John had officially developed deep feelings for the strange and at the same time most brilliant Alpha.

However it seemed like the feelings weren’t reciprocated. Sherlock had never even tried to make a move, he never even touched John. John was always watching him closely but he never even saw him scent him so it seemed hopeless. But John was a brave Omega and so he decided that he would try to make a move.

Usually Omegas didn’t even have to try- Alphas just always wanted them. But it was just his luck that he had to fall for the only Alpha who wasn’t interested.

Today was John’s seventeenth birthday. Today was the day. He was meeting Sherlock today and he had persuaded Sherlock to meet in his flat for the first time. In his mind all of his alarm bells ringed at this situation. He was going to be alone in a flat of an unbonded Alpha. But he didn’t allow himself this track of thoughts. 

So he rang at the door and when Sherlock opened it, his heart throbbed loudly in his chest. He told him that his landlady wasn’t there and gestured him to follow him upstairs.

He looked around in the flat and discovered it was cosy and mirrored Sherlock’s character completely.

They spent their time drinking tea and Sherlock gave him a beautiful in leather-bound diary where his name was engraved on the cover. John beamed at him and Sherlock looked flustered again and John decided it was time.

He took a deep breath and then while they both sat on the couch he lay his hand over Sherlock’s which was on his thigh. 

Immediately Sherlock’s head snapped up and he looked at John with a frown on his face.

 “What are you doing?”

John squeezed his hand one time then he chuckled weakly.

“I’m not good at this. Um…I…I don’t know probably you aren’t even interested…but I had to try so I wanted to tell you that I want to be with you.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened.

“Be…with me? You mean…”

John nodded.

“Bonding,yes.”

Sherlock sighed.

“John. I don’t think this would be a good idea…”

“I knew it. You aren’t interested. It’s okay.”

John hurriedly took his hand away and feeling his face warming, he avoided looking at Sherlock’s face at any costs.

He didn’t expected what came next.

Sherlock took his hand in his own.

“John, you don’t understand. I’m interested. I really am but it’s just that I don’t think it would be wise.”

John raises his eyebrows unbelieving.

“You’re interested?”

Sherlock smirked.

“John, please try to think logical.”

John tried to ignore the insult and kept looking disbelievingly at Sherlock.

Sherlock sighed again.

“Do you remember the second time we met?”

John nodded frowning, not knowing where he was going with that.

“I sniffed and then said your name before I even turned around to look at you.”

“And?”

Sherlock grinned.

“Isn’t that obvious? I saved your scent the first time we met and so I knew you by your scent. I would probably recognize it in a large crowd.”

Hearing that, John couldn’t stop the possibly biggest smile in the world that was spreading on his face. Sherlock smiled back and for a few moments neither of them said anything.

“What is it then?”

“John. You’re only seventeen. There is no way that you know who you want to be with forever. You could always change your mind and find someone at your age.”

John rolled his eyes.

“So… to make that clear. Your only point against it are my feelings that you think could change?”

Sherlock nodded.

“Okay… what if we would just be together? I mean as a couple. Just for a while and if I don’t change my mind…”

Sherlock frowned again and pursed his lips.

“No one does that, John. Alphas and Omegas aren’t just together, unless they have an affair.”

 Now he looked truly unhappy.

“I don’t want an affair, Sherlock. I just want to be with you.” 

Sherlock swallowed loudly then he looked at John with a gaze that was far more vulnerable and uncertain than it ever was.

“Are you sure?”

John nodded.

 “Then… okay. I mean we won’t do anything sexual, do you understand?”

John rolled his eyes again but couldn’t keep his fond smile from his face.

Then they sat there in silence again, both lost in their own thoughts until John broke the silence while his heart threatened to blow up his chest and his face began to burn again.

“Can…can I kiss you? I mean I never…but I would love to…”

Sherlock’s eyes widened again while his face to John’s surprise, equally reddened.

“I… um me neither.”

John stared at him.

 “What? Really? I mean…you’re an Alpha and twenty-five…”

Sherlock just shrugged.

“I was just never interested in anyone.”

Now he looked embarrassed at the ground. John thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. So… they were on the same level. John couldn’t stand Sherlock being embarrassed because of something like that. So with his free hand he gently turned Sherlock’s face to look at him.

Then he gave him an ensuring smile and then slowly urged Sherlock’s face to his own.

When their faces were just an inch apart John could feel Sherlock’s fastening breath on his mouth.

Finally he closed the distance and sealed their lips together. 

It was perfect. After a while John sucked at Sherlock’s under lip until he took the hint and opened his mouth to let John in. 

Suddenly Sherlock let out a sound that was a mixture of a moan and a growl and grabbed John’s neck. 

John couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped his mouth. 

Sherlock then left his mouth and kissed his way down on John’s neck until he reached where his scent gland was. 

John couldn’t help but shiver at that. 

He grabbed Sherlock’s curls and pulled at them helplessly while Sherlock was caressing the sensitive skin at his neck. 

Then John couldn’t stand that any longer and pulled Sherlock back on his hair. 

Sherlock growled unhappy about that but had no time for much more before John claimed his mouth once more. 

He kissed him with such force that suddenly Sherlock lost his balance and so John was lying on top of him. 

They both groaned when they felt each other’s bulges.

 In this position John had the irresistible opportunity to claim the incredible pale throat in front of him. 

He sucked at the throat which would leave marks but he didn’t care. 

After he was happy with his work he claimed his mouth once more.

 All of this time Sherlock had clung at John’s back which probably would also leave marks but John couldn’t care less. 

After a while John decided it would be best to stop because if he didn’t he would probably free the Alpha in front of him of all his clothes.

 They were both heavy panting when John sat up, ignoring Sherlock’s sounds of protest.

When he had his breath back he chuckled whole-heartedly.

 Sherlock just looked exhausted.

“What is it?”

John just looked at him bemused.

“We won’t do anything sexual…?”

Now Sherlock had to laugh and John joined him.  After that they spent the rest of the day just cuddling, John’s head resting on Sherlock’s chest.

It was the most beautiful birthday John had ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

It was exactly one year later, when everything changed. After celebrating his birthday with Sherlock he went to his room only to find his parents there, who were waiting for him as a surprise. Sherlock’s scent was all over John and so he found himself again outside of Sherlock’s flat, banging at the door.

When Sherlock opened it he looked shocked at John’s body which was laced with bruises and at John’s splitted lip. John only sobbed and threw himself into Sherlock’s arms.

 Sherlock took him into his flat and there John cried what seemed for hours. When he calmed he let Sherlock take care of his wounds. He also brought him a cup of tea. Neither of them said something but Sherlock’s gaze was full of hatred. Suddenly Sherlock looked at John with tears in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry, John. This is all my fault.” 

John couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“No, no! Sherlock, don’t even start there!”

Sherlock just shook his head and tried to hold back a sob of himself.

John took a shaky breath.

“Sherlock…I want to talk with you about something.”

Sherlock looked suddenly very sad and just nodded.

“I’m not breaking up with you, so don’t look so sad!”

Sherlock’s head snapped up with a hopeful look in his eyes.

John couldn’t help but smile although he regretted it because of the pain that jolted through him because of his lip.

“It’s quite the opposite, actually. You know that my heat starts next week. I want to spend it with you and bond with you.”

Sherlock opened his mouth to protest but John cut him off.

“I’ll graduate from school in three weeks. My parents told me that they’ll choose someone to bond for me for my heat after that. So … and I want to tell you that it’s either you or no one.”  

Sherlock froze and looked shocked.

“Yes, I mean it. I want just you and I won’t bond with anyone else. I love you.”

Sherlock looked torn and incredibly sad but then he sighed.

“I love you,too.”

“So… will you bond with me?”

John was shaking, his nerves had enough.

 Sherlock nodded and pulled John gently in his arms and rubbed his back.

* * *

 

One day before his heat was about to start John packed all the stuff he would need to spend three days with Sherlock.

His school knew that he was going into heat and would not attend the classes. Usually the Omegas in heat went to a special heat-room where there was everything they would need.  

Only Mike knew what John was about to do. 

On his way to Sherlock, John thought about the fact that his heat was always as punctual as a clock because of his birth-control pills that he only got for this purpose, so that he would never come in an embarrassing situation where his heat would suddenly start.  

He laughed bitterly to himself when he thought about what his parents would do if they knew that he would use it now at actual birth-control. 

He rang at the door.


	6. Chapter 6

It was only two weeks later on the day of his graduation when he sat on the floor in his bathroom, staring at nothing and shaking. 

He just found out that his pills just work during normal heats and not during bonding. 

So they should have used other supplies. 

But they didn’t know and now he was pregnant. 

His family who didn’t know that he was bonded yet would be coming and his mate. 

Fantastic. 

It was too soon for his scent to be noticeably different but his mate would know. 

John grabbed his phone and texted Sherlock that he should come earlier because he had to tell him something. 

He was glad that Sherlock had the permission to come to his room because he was his mate. 

Then he opened his closet to get his nicest shirt in dark blue and his dark trousers. 

After he was dressed he waited anxiously for Sherlock. 

When someone knocked at his door he practically ran to open it, only to find his sister, Harry. 

He held his breath waiting for her to notice his changed status to bonded. 

But then he looked at her closely and noticed that she had obviously a cold. 

Her nose was blocked so she couldn’t find out and he was glad that his collar hid his mark . 

He let his breath out and hugged her.

  She came in his room and then they chatted a bit, him always expecting Sherlock to come any minute. 

After a while he suggested her to go to the other guests but she refused and he knowing how stubborn she could be just sighed. 

She looked to the ground and then took a deep breath.

“Oh, John. It was terrible what happened when Mom and Dad were here. But you know that they only want the best for you. And they told me that you smelled completely of an unbonded Alpha!”

She sounded genuinely indignant. John couldn’t believe it.

“He called me a whore!”

 “Yes, but John, what were you doing? Everyone knows what you must have done so that a scent lingers on you. You hadn’t just talked with that Alpha!”

John basically groaned in frustration.

Just when he wanted to respond something that he would have regretted after, a knock on the door cut him off.

He just sighed and opened the door to find a worried looking Sherlock in front of it. 

John just smiled at him and gestured him to come in. 

Harry was immediately on edge and stiffened completely. 

Sherlock glanced to her looking nervous. John just waved it aside because he seriously had bigger problems.

“Just ignore her, like me. I have to tell you something.”

John went to the bathroom to get something, when he found it he put in Sherlock’s hand.

Sherlock looked confused at the package insert of his birth-control pills. Then he raised his eyes to look lost in John’s.

John sighed.

“We are idiots.”

Sherlock raised one eyebrow.

“What?”

John began to babble and ignored him while pacing in his room back and forth.

“It’s like everyone says. Always read everything even the small print! But did I listen? Of course not! And you! You say you’re a genius or wait actually you’re one but here you were an idiot just like me! It’s like signing a contract without reading it first.”

Sherlock looked even more lost now but his eyes were fixed on John. His voice was deep with worry.

“John? What…?”

 John stopped his pacing and sighed.

“Read the last line. Please.”

Sherlock unfolded it and read it and then his eyes widened and his mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ .

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh!”

“Are you sure?”

John took a few steps so that he stood only an inch away of Sherlock.

“Just take a sniff.”

Hesitantly Sherlock leaned his head to John, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

First he hummed contently but only seconds later his eyes widened and he looked at John with wonder.

Sherlock smiled a little smile although he was frowning. Then he looked seriously at John.

“It’s your decision. I will support you whatever you want to do.”

John took a moment to progress what he meant but when he got it he rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at his mate.

“You’re really an idiot. Of course I’ll keep it!”

Sherlock smiled back.

“Really? But you wanted to study medicine.”

John shrugged.

 “This is more important.”

Sherlock pursed his lips for a moment but then he looked brightly at John.

“In fact I think that both is possible. There are universities where you could go with a child and where you would get a nanny to help you.”

John looked shocked.

“Really? But wow… they must be incredibly expensive!”

Sherlock just raised one eyebrow looking really arrogant. John couldn’t love him more. 

He took Sherlock’s face in his hands and looked in these fathomless eyes. 

“We’ll be parents.”

Sherlock nodded and John saw that the eyes of his mate shone wetly. 

Then, he hugged him firmly and would have loved to never let go again. 

But then Harry who hadn’t said a thing the whole time was suddenly standing up and glaring at them.

“What the hell is going on? Is that your Alpha? The Alpha you smelled of? And you’re pregnant, John? Seriously?!”

John let go of his mate and sighed. He gestured between them.

“Sherlock, this is Harry, my sister. Harry, this is Sherlock, my mate.”

Harry almost growled.

“Your mate?! How could you?!”

“How I could? I just fell in love and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him!”

 Sherlock tried to speak.

“Maybe I can explain…”

But he was cut off by Harry.

“No! I don’t want to hear a thing more of it! I’m going to tell Mom and Dad!”

With that she practically stormed out of the room. John just sighed and leaned at Sherlock.

During the whole ceremony his father’s gaze threw daggers at him but when it was over he was brought to a black car with Sherlock and Mycroft on his side. 

That was the last time he had seen his family.

* * *

 

John lived at Baker Street with Sherlock until Honoria-Vivien was born. 

Mrs Hudson was delighted to have him there and they discussed everything that would come. 

They decided that John would go to university to study medicine and take their daughter with him. 

Sherlock was sad to let them go but he knew it was the right thing and he promised to visit them as often as he could and of course he would spend all heats with John. 

Before he went to university Sherlock proposed to John. 

John agreed and they had a little ceremony, only with Mycroft, Sherlock’s parents and Mrs Hudson. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Now…_

When they finally unpacked everything they ate dinner and after that Honey went to her room upstairs to sleep and Sherlock and John sat on their chairs. 

John tried to read a book while Sherlock was lost in his mind palace but he just couldn’t concentrate on anything and so he decided to make tea. 

Then he stood behind his husband’s chair and gently let his hands move over his shoulders. 

When he didn’t get a reaction he bent down to nuzzle right behind Sherlock’s right ear. 

He felt the Alpha shivering and so he smiled. 

Then he started to kiss the same spot until his hands were grabbed.

“John.”

“Yes?”

“Are you trying to seduce me?”

John could hear the smile in his voice and so John continued his nuzzling while speaking.

 “Um… I don’t know- is it working?”

Sherlock didn’t answer and so John gently sucked at his earlobe. 

That triggered a moan from Sherlock. Now John was the one smiling.

“So…you didn’t answer. Is it working?”

He didn’t stop the sucking and so Sherlock closed his eyes while saying his Omega’s name.

 John began to chuckle and surrounded the chair until he could grab Sherlock’s hands and pull on his feet.

Sherlock’s eyes snapped open and they were more pupils than everything else.

John knew that it always took a while until Sherlock’s inner Alpha took charge but he loved that moment. 

So John wanted to do exactly everything to trigger it. 

He pulled Sherlock’s face to kiss him.

 The kiss grew heated in seconds and suddenly there came a growl out of Sherlock’s throat. 

With that he grabbed John and almost shoved him into the bedroom. John smiled.

 The Alpha was here.


	8. Chapter 8

Lestrade didn’t say anything to Sherlock for two weeks but suddenly he had enough. 

He decided to pay a visit on Saturday. 

He rang the doorbell and was greeted by Sherlock who was only in his dressing gown. 

“Hello, Lestrade. How can I help you? Or wait I know exactly why you’re here. You’ve been suppressing anger against me for two weeks now. Please sit down. Do you want any tea? John is not feeling very well.”

He gestured to the couch and Lestrade sat down. 

Suddenly he had a loss for words so he tried to be polite.

“Oh, I’m sorry. What does John have?”

Sherlock answered absently while making tea.

“Um… he had to vomit when he woke up it was all very strange. I don’t know.”

Just when Sherlock brought Lestrade his tea John came out of the bedroom.

 “Oh, hello. I didn’t know we had a guest.”

Sherlock answered for Lestrade.

“Yes, well I didn’t want to wake you up. How are you feeling?”

John frowned and then shrugged.

“Where’s Honey?”

Sherlock was now frowning too while he watched how John opened the fridge to look for something.

“She’s at Mrs Hudson … they wanted to bake something together. Please…John what are you looking for?”

“I don’t know, actually. I suddenly have the urge to eat some ice cream.” 

Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

“Ice cream?! John you were vomiting just two hours ago! And now you want to eat ice cream?! If I  didn‘t  know it better I would say that you’re…” 

John turned slowly around when Sherlock abruptly stopped talking.

He stared at the Alpha. 

Then Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

“No…”

John was just staring at nothing now while frowning.

“This isn’t possible!”

John didn’t even flinch at the yelling and responded in a calm voice.

“Actually… it is if I had an ovulation outside of heat.”

 “But the pills!”

John looked unbelieving.

“Oh,yes we know how well they’re working.”

Now Sherlock formed his hands to fists.

“Come to me!”

John was raising his eyebrows at the tone of his husband.

“Excuse me?”

Sherlock sighed but opened his hands and took a few breaths before he spoke again.

“Please, come to me so that I can sniff at you, so that we can be sure.”

John nodded while chewing on his bottom lip.

He hesitantly took the steps until he stood right in front of Sherlock. 

He looked anxiously at him and grabbed his shoulders.

Then Sherlock leaned forward and sniffed at his husband. 

When he leaned back his mouth was a hard line and his eyes full of worry.

John was even grabbing his shoulders harder at that look. 

He looked searchingly in Sherlock’s eyes until he nodded.

John sighed and let his head hang. 

Then he took a deep breath and crossed his arms, looking determined.

Sherlock on the other side was the opposite of calm. 

He was now pacing forth and back in the living room until John chuckled.

Sherlock stopped his pacing for a moment.

“What?!”

John kept chuckling.

“It’s just… it feels like a déjà vu. Only that now you’re the one that is pacing and losing his nerves and not me.”

Sherlock lifted both of his hands.

“Exactly! How can you even be so freaking calm?!”

John shrugged.

“In case you forgot- I’m a doctor. I learned how to stay calm even when there’s someone bleeding out right in front of you.”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

“Oh really?”

John nodded and suddenly Sherlock put two fingers on his husband’s neck.

Then he shouted full of triumph.

“Ha! Your pulse is way too high! You’re panicking!”

John first pursed his lips , then he threw his arms in the air.

“Of course I’m panicking! But what does it help us if we’re both panicking?”

Sherlock was silent for a moment. 

Then he nodded.

“Yes, you’re right. I’m sorry.”

John hugged his Alpha. While hugging he sighed.

“Well but what are we going to do? How will we fit another child in here?”

Sherlock gently rubbed John’s back.

“I have already an idea. I think we could buy the house next to this one and break down the wall.”

John gasped.

“What? How? I mean you can’t just…”

Sherlock was laying his head on John’s.

“Don’t worry. I already talked with Mycroft about the possibility.”

“But you couldn’t know that I was going to be pregnant.”

Sherlock grinned.

“No, but I knew that it was a possibility for the future and I wanted to be prepared.”

John smiled.

“What would I be without you?”

“Probably very bored.”

John had to laugh and soon Sherlock joined him.

 When they both caught their breaths, John leaned back.

“We’re becoming parents. Again.”

“I know.”

They both beamed at each other until John leaned in to give Sherlock a chaste, sweet kiss.

When they both continued hugging each other, Lestrade’s thoughts wandered away.

Maybe everything he thought was wrong. 

Two people who had a forced bond, tolerated each other or liked each other but it was never like this. 

This was devotion, deep understanding and most important it was love. 

Besides usually the ones whose bond was arranged usually just had intercourse during heats and now they were talking about John getting pregnant outside of a heat. 

He was torn out of his mind when he heard Sherlock’s voice.

“And why is there always someone else present when I learn that you’re pregnant?”

He chuckled and John laughed.

“I mean this is also a big déjà vu.”

Then they both disengaged themselves from each other and looked at Lestrade. 

Sherlock was again the one to speak.

“So… now to the reason why you came here. I can ensure you that this was in no way a forced bond and that John is willingly here.” 

John smiled warmly.

“Yes, that’s true. My family wanted to arrange a bond for me with some stranger as soon as I would have finished school but I fell in love with Sherlock… so.”

Lestrade believed them after everything he had witnessed that day.  

* * *

 

It was only one week later when John was storming in a crime scene, glaring at his husband.

Everyone was staring at him but no one dared to stop him when he yelled a genuinely surprised looking Sherlock. 

“I’m going to kill you!”

“What? Why? What have I done?”

Sally was smirking while Lestrade was just worried.

“I’m just coming from the doctor!”

“And?”

“We’re going to have triplets!”

“Triplets? Wow.”

“Wow, indeed! Do you even know what this means?! We’ll have four children soon! Even more important we’ll have three crying babies that’ll wake us up at night! Oh and I’m practically going to explode!”

Sherlock was just smiling looking happy the whole time and after some moments of silence John calmed down, sighed and smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

Time went by and so nine months later Ionie-Harlie, Alister- Wyn and Caddaric- Waite were born.

Ionie had Sherlock’s hair and John’s eyes, while Alister and Caddaric who were monozygotic looked both like copies of John. 

They had his hair and eyes, the only thing they had from Sherlock was their height which was even as babies visible due to their long limbs. 

About the same time Honey went six and so she was tested as what she would present. 

She would present as an Omega.

* * *

 

_Ten years later…_

Mrs Watson was raised by her family with the thinking that the duty of an Omega was to always listen to the Alpha.

 First they had to listen to the Alpha of their parents and then later when their parents found a worthy Alpha to bond with, they would have to listen to them. 

It was also their task to always try to please their Alpha and never gainsay them. 

Otherwise the Alpha had the right to punish the Omega.  

She raised her two children the same way and so she didn’t do anything when her Alpha broke every contact with John. 

But this didn’t mean that she wasn’t missing him. 

Since John’s father had died two years ago she was almost constantly thinking about her son. 

What was he doing? How was his life? How was his Alpha who was the reason for everything that happened? Did he had children and if yes, how many? Or worse: Was he even alive anymore?

She didn’t have the bravery to just look for him after what happened. 

So currently she was walking through the mall with her eleven-year-old grandson Jamie. 

She suggested to go with him to the mall to get him away from the battlefield that was his home. 

Since they had arranged a bond for Harry with an Omega named Clara, they were almost constantly fighting. 

Harry hadn’t quitted drinking like they hoped she would when she had an Omega and so fights were unavoidable. 

The result was that their only son Jamie was very shy and afraid of almost everything what caused his granddad to call him unworthy when they found out that he would present as an Alpha.

As soon as they were in the mall he asked if he could go to gambling machines and she agreed. 

In the meantime she wanted to look for some clothes for herself. 

Just when she was looking at a really nice evening dress, she heard a sound that she hadn’t heard for over fifteen years now. 

John’s laugh.

She followed that sound like in trance. 

She found the source at the children’s clothes. 

She stayed hidden while she just watched. 

Her son was laughing at a tall dark haired man who was apparently annoyed to be here. 

She went a little closer while staying hidden to hear what they were saying.

“For God’s sake, Sherlock! Try at least to look like you would enjoy choosing clothes for your children!”

“I just don’t understand why we need to go there at all, John! It’ll be so dull! I’ll die of boredom!” 

“Don’t be ridiculous! It’s just Mike’s wedding. Not the end of the world.”

“Oh, I know that! And I know for sure that the end of the world would be less boring!”

John just laughed again at his sulking husband. 

He was just glad that Mike finally found someone. 

He had been also so afraid of everything and finally he had found a nice red haired Beta woman. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Ionie who was stepping out the changing room. 

She was wearing a beautiful dress in light blue. 

It looked beautiful with her dark blue eyes and her long dark curly hair.

“How do I look?”

Even Sherlock was now focused on his daughter. 

He smiled.

“You look wonderful.”

She smiled widely and looked at John who just nodded. Then they heard Honey’s voice from the other changing room.

“Can I come out now?” 

They both agreed and Honey was stepping out in a dress that was pinkish. 

She was now on eyelevel with her height with John. 

Her hair was still in the colour of Honey- the source for her nickname- and it was still so long that it reached her hips.  

This time John spoke first.

“You look gorgeous. Like a true lady. Where’s my little girl?”

He acted like he had to cry and Honey laughed. 

“Thanks. But I’m definitely not grown up. So don’t worry you won’t get rid of me any time soon.” 

John looked shocked and so Honey laughed even more and Sherlock joined it. 

Then they went to pay for the dresses. 

The suits and shirts for the boys and for themselves they had chosen earlier and so when they looked for dresses for the girls, the boys went to play and so they had to come for them.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile at the gambling machines, Alister and Caddaric had found an interesting smell which they had followed. 

They were now standing behind a brown haired boy who was currently playing at a machine. 

Then Alister spoke.

“You smell interesting. You smell similar to us. So there are a few options. Option one would be that you’re a sibling of us but that would signify that one of our dad’s had cheated and that’s really unlikely so what is Option number two? This would be that you’re a cousin of us. When we think about it, Mycroft doesn’t seem like the type who would have a secret child. I mean we see him so often… there’s just no way that he could keep that secret from us. So, what do you think Caddaric?”

“I think that Dad’s sister Harry had bonded with someone and has now a child.”

Alister nodded.

“Seems logical. But why are you looking so afraid?”

While they had spoken the boy had turned around and was now frozen and looked really scared.

The boy didn’t answer and so Alister leaned to his brother.

“Why is he afraid? Did I do it again? I mean talked too much in a really creepy way like Dad would say?”

Caddaric just smiled and nodded. He was used to his brother’s endless talking.

Alister sighed.

“Okay, listen. I didn’t want to scare you. I’m Alister and this is my brother Caddaric. We are monozygotic that’s why we look exactly the same. But we aren’t twins. We have also a sister. We are triplets. But our sister doesn’t look like us.”

He got a pointed look from his brother and so he tried to focus again.

“Um… right. So the point is we’re harmless. I mean we’re super smart but that’s it. We don’t have special abilities like fighting or flying. But that would be ultimately cool, don’t you think?”

He laughed and now even the frightened boy grinned a bit.

“So what is your name?”

The boy spoke very quietly.

“Jamie.”

The brother smiled and nodded.

“Now… that this is settled… do you want to play with us? There’s a really cool laser tag area and it is really more fun in a threesome than in pairs.”

They both smiled encouraging and after a few moments the boy nodded.

While they got ready for the game Caddaric tried to start a conversation with his shy cousin.

“So… were you being tested? I mean as what you’ll present?”

Jamie nodded hesitantly. 

When Caddaric still waited for an answer he finally answered.

“I’ll present as an Alpha.”

The brothers smiled.

“That’s cool. Us, too.”

 Jamie didn’t smile back; instead he just frowned and looked unhappy.

“What is it?”

Jamie shrugged.

“I don’t know. My grandfather always said that I’m an unworthy Alpha.”

The brothers began to laugh. Jamie’s head snapped up.

“Why are you laughing?”

Alister was the first one to speak.

“Sorry, it’s just… an unworthy Alpha? I mean what is that supposed to mean? Our second genders don’t define us. Our action does. I mean it usually doesn’t say a thing about you. We’re going to be Alphas…so what? Our sisters are both going to be Omegas – or rather one is one already.  

But what does that mean? Nothing. Omegas aren’t less worth than we’re. I mean some of them are even stronger than us. I lost already a few fights against Ionie- the other triplet. She’s damn strong and our big sister can be freaking intimidating if she wants to be. She can stare at you like she knows everything about you- she has that from our father- the Alpha one. 

So wait… what was my point again? Ah right. It doesn’t mean anything and don’t ever dare to think that you’re somehow better than Omegas because you simply aren’t. Our dad- the Omega one- runs with our father through the city and chases criminals. He often tackled some of them or fought with them, so it would be stupid to think that he’s less strong just because he’s an Omega.”

Caddaric laughed.

“That was a really long monologue and I think we all enjoyed it. But can we please play now?”

Alister laughed and nodded.

Meanwhile John and Sherlock were on their way to the gaming area with their daughters. 

Mrs Watson was still following them but she kept her distance. She didn’t even notice where they were going so it was a bit of a shock when she suddenly saw Jamie playing with two blonde boys.

John frowned and looked at Sherlock.

“Who they are playing with?”

“I don’t know but he smells related to you. So… has Harry a son?”

“I don’t know I haven’t seen her for sixteen years.”

 Suddenly Mrs Watson took all her courage and spoke.

“His name is Jamie.”

They all turned around as a unit. 

“Mom?” 

“Hello, John.”

 “So Harry has a son?”

“Yes, she’s bonded with a nice Omega girl named Clara.”

Sherlock scanned everything of her and then he spoke.

“So…she didn’t stop the drinking and that is causing problems with her Omega?”

Mrs Watson looked angry at Sherlock but didn’t answer.

John spoke instead.

“So… was it an arranged bond?”

His mom held her head high when she answered.

“Of course.”

John snorted.

“Oh and this didn’t work out? What a surprise!”

“John…”

“Right, Sherlock, ok. So… why does this boy look so jumpy? He doesn’t move like any other kid I know.”

“I would say that he’s a bit traumatised by his fighting parents and probably because of his granddad who didn’t treat him well because of his …as you call it jumpiness. Probably he’ll present as an Alpha and a jumpy Alpha is no real Alpha to your dad- right?”

John turned to his mother and her angry glare at Sherlock confirmed it.

“Oh my God-mom is that true?”

She crossed her arms.

“He only called him an unworthy Alpha once. He died two years ago by the way.”

John’s anger decreased a bit.

“I’m sorry. However this explains Jamie’s behaviour.”

Sherlock began to chuckle.

“Our sons could be some therapy for him. Can you even imagine? A shy boy who barely talks and Alister who never stops talking?”

John joined him.

“Oh, right! Who knows- maybe he’ll learn to speak for himself when he has enough of Alister’s endless monologues.” 

They both laughed whole-heartedly and the girls joined in.

Then they heard Caddaric’s voice.

“You’re all very mean although you’re probably right. But guess who won?”

John turned to his son.

“Who?”

Caddaric snorted.

“Me- of course. Jamie came in second and Alister lost.”  

John congratulated his son and then he turned to the shy boy behind his sons. 

“So…you must be Jamie. You have to be really good. Alister rarely loses.”

Jamie smiled a bit and nodded.

Then Alister spoke.

“It was a fair fight although I want revenge someday.” 

They all laughed at that and turned to John’s mom to get her approval. 

She nodded.


	11. Epilogue

When Honoria-Vivien Watson lay in the hospital with her new-born son in her arms, she looked at her husband who had watery eyes.

 Her husband whom she had met at school was first her enemy, then her best friend and then her love. 

He had ridiculous red curly hair and almost smiling green eyes. 

He was an Alpha and his character was the opposite of hers. 

 She was always serious and could make confess everything only by staring at that person. 

All of this was the reason why she worked with her uncle Mycroft since she finished college. 

Alexander was always smiling and laughing and sometimes it almost seemed like he would never take something seriously but he could be very brave. 

He was a painter and music writer.

They were married since she was twenty-five years old and now nine months later their son Michael was born.

The nurse knocked on her door to get her permission if her family could come in. 

Honey nodded.

Her dads walked in and both couldn’t stop the tears when they saw their first grandson. 

Then there came Alister with his wide smile and Caddaric who held his finger to Michael who grabbed it. 

Then there was her grandmother, her aunt Harry with Clara and Jamie who was since that one day many years ago the best friend of the two boys. 

Ionie came last. 

She just smiled warmly at her nephew. 

Alister had by that time an Omega boyfriend with whom he was pretty serious about. 

His parents didn’t know about that yet. 

He studied law and Caddaric who was engaged to an Omega girl studied chemistry.  

Ionie was single and she was studying history to be a teacher.

Honey was letting her gaze wander over her whole family and couldn’t find one thing she would want to change. 

Then he handled her son to John who then was talking softly to his grandson while Sherlock tried to hide his sobbing.

 Yes, Honey wouldn’t want to change one single thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that's it ...for now :D I don't know if I'll ever come back to this story and make a sequel or something like that but please let me know if you would enjoy that ;)


End file.
